Manufacturers, such as those in the medical device industry, utilize a liquid adhesive to couple tubing elements, or catheters, together. For example, the manufacturer can manually coat the outer surface one end of a first catheter with the adhesive. Next, the manufacturer can insert the end of the first catheter into a lumen of an end of a second catheter. The adhesive bonds the ends of the first and second catheters together.